Rude awaking
by TheWorldsBestMistake
Summary: Rohan tries to avoid Josuke.


Rohan rolled over onto his left side, causing his arm to lay on someone's chest. Feeling that someone else was sleeping next to him had awoken him. He pulled himself up more to see who it was next to him. Do to moving too fast a pain quickly spread in his head. The small amount of sunlight that spilled into his room caused him to close and open his eyes several times trying to have his eyes adjust to the little brightness. Once his eyes had adjusted he looked down to whoever was sleeping next to him.

Rohan was met by a sleeping naked Josuke laying on his back. Rohan's stomach started to turn as vague memories shown themselves to him, in fragment flashes. That night Rohan's roommates had thrown a party and with some persuasion Rohan came out from drawing panels. That is when Josuke started to move breaking Rohan from the fragmented memories.

Rohan got of his bed and he like Josuke had been naked, getting angry at himself for letting himself sink so low as to have such a disgusting man-child to touch him but of course he figured that it was in Josuke's character to do such low thing. However Rohan not wanting to feel defeated by Josuke, he summoned Heaven's Door, using on Josuke.

Josuke's face opened up much like a book and Rohan picked up a pen that had been resting on his night side table. Rohan started to write that Josuke would forget all about the events that had happened between him and Rohan. As he started to write one of his room mates knocked on Rohan's door making Rohan to tease up pulling back on his pen. This make a faint cross on through the word forget and so feeling rushed he quickly wrote the rest before dismissing Heaven's Door. Before Josuke was able to wake up Rohan was able to get dressed and leaves the room.

Once exiting his room Rohan easily escaped his hungover roommates by opening the door, which he nearly recoiled back into the house but he powered on, walking to his classes. He kept his head down as he walked down the almost empty sidewalk. Behind Rohan, the sound of heavy panting and groaning. Rohan turned around seeing Josuke who was fighting to put his shirt on. Rohan clicked his tongue turning back around walking away.

Josuke was quick to grab Rohan's shoulder pulling Rohan back. Rohan grabbed Josuke's hand only to praid it off from his shoulder. Once Josuke's was removed from Rohan's shoulder Rohan ran off to his classes, which Rohan had tried to stay back as much as he could but when he finally walked out of his classes Josuke was sitting at a bench closest to his class. Even before Rohan could slip away skillfully Josuke noticed him trying walk away.

Josuke jumped up from the bench rushing over Rohan.

"Hey!" He exclaimed grabbing Rohan's forearm "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Go away." Rohan growled at Josuke.

"Why,I thought you liked me?"

"Pfft, what put that crazy Idea in your head?"

"I don't really remember it all too well but you told me you did last night."

"Hph, how much did you drink last night?"

"Dude, I only had a cup… I think." Josuke let go of Rohan's forearm to toy with his fingers.

Rohan started to walk away once he was free "Just go away, I don't like your stupid hair." He snapped

"Rohan, I'm trying to have a serious Conversation with you!" Josuke yelled trying to pulling Rohan back however fails to grab Rohan's hand.

"And I'm trying to subtly avoid it!" Rohan exclaimed in anger not looking back.

Josuke clicks his tongue at Rohan before running after Rohan. He grabbed Rohan's hand trying to make eye contact with Rohan. Rohan made an effort to avoid Josuke's gase but after a while he finally met Josuke's blue eyes.

Josuke's expression had changed from his deceiving innocent childish chair to an some what emotionless robotic one. This expression had made intrigued Rohan, but the expression didn't last very long.

"Rohan, I liked you. I have for a while." Josuke confessed "So I wanted to show you a secret that only my mother know..." He continued.

"Josuke, I do not like you. You've wronged me so many times." Rohan cut Josuke off.

"Rohan." Josuke tried to intervene

Rohan clinched his fist "I mean how could I trust, Hell you burned down my house!" He snapped "How do I even know if you're not even pulling my leg?" He asked looking down at the ground moving his hand to his mouth starting to chew on his finger nail.

Rohan's face was grabbed by Josuke and he moved his face closer to Rohan. Rohan tried to pull back but Josuke held Rohan's face firm letting his childish expression fade.

"I know, I know. Rohan. I've done shitty things…" He paused for moment "I know it's going to be hard but I want to redeem myself."

"I don't think I can, I'm sorry." Rohan gave his final answer.


End file.
